An exception, e.g., an out of bounds access or invalid memory access, can be thrown when an executing program crashes or upon any exceptional occurrence, even if it does not result in a crash. Debuggers can display information about the exception when it occurs. For example, the debugger can display a stack trace. The stack trace is a report of active stack frames in a call stack at a certain point in time during execution of the running program, e.g., when the program crashes. The stack frames can refer to one or more positions, e.g., line numbers, in code. Generally, a software developer attempts to debug the code based on the stack frames and other error messages, e.g., error logs coded by the software developer.